Four Nights in Internet Explorer
Four Nights in Internet Explorer is a game by ZonicTheHedge11. It's a game about being stuck in Internet Explorer and using it. Story You go to your computer and open it, only to find out that the toolbar, sound and the ablity to open certain apps is gone! Trying to open certain stuff, you click Internet Explorer, and it opens! Now you use it to make content. However, you share the house with some creepy boys, and also share the computer. Those guys found out already, so yeah. Can ye survive? Gameplay You are in front of the laptop, using Internet Explorer and some other apps to survive. On your left is a door, leading out of the bedroom. Behind you is a bed, and on the right is a huge window. The main goal of each night is to complete each task, and the tasks are harder each night. To fend off certain enemies, you can press a button to turn off the laptop's monitor to get rid of the light, allowing you to hide. You can also shine a flashlight on the door, window and bed, to see who's there. This can also stun the enemy coming, however it has a limited battery. If anyone goes in the window, you must put a box to stop them from breaking the window and getting you. However, every box lasts 2 hits, and and you have 6 total boxes. There is a health feature, where if someone attacks you, the character drains a set ammount of health. For example, The Redman drains 50%, while Mad Zonic drains 25%. You can also switch tabs to disguise the task. This sometimes, not always, works on a character, preventing them from attacking, but only 2 times for a character each night. If you complete all 4 main nights, you unlock a bonus fifth day, which is the hardest one, as the enemies are aggressive, and every time you complete a task, another one comes. There are a total of 4 tasks (one from each main night). Mechanics *Monitor *Tasks *Flashlight *Boxes *Hiding *Nights *Health *Tabs Characters Mad Zonic He looks like the regular Zonic, however now he has a mad face on, and is holding a stick in his left hand. He begins on Night 1, where he will stay at the bed, and what angers him is noise. What is considered "noise" is the box breaking, light shining, running to the bed and opening the door. There is a counter (not visible in the game, only mfa file) that goes up by one every time an action is done. If it goes over 20, he will wake up, and the monitor must be shut off until he goes back to sleep. He also sometimes wakes up on his own, where the monitor must be shut off. Game of origin: Four Nights in Internet Explorer Birthday Boy Blam He retains his ONaF 1 and ONaF 2 appearance. He starts at Night 1, where he will appear in the door whenever he moves. If spotted in there, you need to shut off the monitor until he leaves. Failure is him attacking you. Game of origin: One Night at Flumpty's The Redman He retains his ONaF 1 look. He starts at Night 2, where he will randomly pop up in the monitor, where you must run to the bed and hide under the covers before he disappears. If you don't do this or come back while he is still there and don't get to the bed, he will attack. Game of origin: One Night at Flumpty's. Jacob the Fox Jacob is a white fox animatronic with a Tails-like haircut. He is quite tall too. He will begin on Night 2, where he will go to the window if activated. If you see him, you must put the box in the window before he punches to make him leave. If you don't do this fast enough, he will get inside and shut off Internet Explorer, making you wait until someone attacks or quit the game. Game of origin: Five Nights with Timmy Withered Foxy He retains his look from FNaF 2. He begins on Night 3, where he will occasionally go to the door. If you see him, flash the light on him a couple times to make him leave. Game of origin: Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Funtime Scoob He is the more known Scooby, but has funtime colors. He begins on Night 4, where he will go to the window and cry really loud. Put the box there to make him think you are not there. If you fail to do this fast, he will break the monitor. Game of Origin: Four Nights in Internet Explorer B Boy B Boy is the B emoji with legs and arms, also has a stickman head. He begins on Night 4, where after the task is halfway done, he'll activate. He will go to the bed and cry really loud. If the crying stops, shine the light on him to stop the boy. Game of Origin: Four Nights in Internet Explorer. Withered Boi Withered Boi is Withered Foxy but blue and has red Bonnie ears, also his hook is Freddy's head. He begins on Night 5, where if you finish the 2nd task, he will activate. If you see him in the window, keep the light on him when he's strolling. If he is not there and you didn't shine the light on him, he's breaking the circuit box, making only the flashlight and boxes useful. Game of Origin: Four Nights in Internet Explorer. Nights Night 1 This is the easiest night with only two enemies. Task You need to make a page on the wiki. It has a total of 40 words left, and to make them you must push the correct arrow keys 4 times to form a word. When you have done 20, they get reduced to 3. Night 2 Now things are harder with 4 enemies. Task You need to ban the correct users by looking at their latest contributions, and sometimes name. Correctly ban 30 users to succeed. Night 3 Oh boy, more boys. Task There is a small power outage, and now there is a time limit. You have 3 minutes to fix the heat by clicking on all the pipes and the heater tool which requires 6 clicks. There is a total of 20 pipes. Night 4 Pure heck. Task This time around, you have 5 minutes to succesfully reset the power by clicking and holding the POWER button to charge it up. It takes 3:45 minutes without interruption to charge it up completely. Night 5 Every epic boi is here. Task There are 4 tasks, every one of them is from a night. Task 1 is Night 1, Task 2 is Night 2 etc. Ending After completing Night 4, you use task manager to end some tasks before the screen turns blue. You shut it off and and log in, only to find it's still there. You then turn it on and off again (automatic thing, dunno what's it called in english) and everything is back. Night 5 grants you nothing special, only a screen saying "You did it!" with the boys. Trivia * The problem has been solved. * The ending is how Zonic fixed the laptop irl. Category:Games Category:Zonic's Stuff